


Wedding Night

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, I am tagging at 11 pm and someone should stop me, I'm a last minute kind of bitch, Sex, Tell me a story, Virginity, Wedding Night, sex ed is important folks, this isn't sexy but it's sex positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: So I did this for "Tell Me a Story" an event my friend loknnica created. I did this based off her drawing Wedding Night.I hope y'all enjoy it! Feel free to leave a comment.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Wedding Night

Her lips were on his shamelessly before they had even entered their home. Under normal circumstances, he would have insisted she wait until they were inside the house. Boxes littered their floor, packed and ready. Temari pushed Shikamaru toward their bedroom gripping his forearms. He smirked at her and slapped the light switch in the hallway, haphazardly. 

Temari stumbled into the bedroom after him, shutting the door behind them. It was a habit of hers she couldn't break. They had the house to themselves now she reminded herself. Shikadai no longer lived with them. He had hardly been around the past several months spending most of his time away from their family home. Tonight symbolized the finality of him growing up. Tonight their only child was married and off building a life with someone else. 

Shikamaru was far more sentimental about the occasion than herself and she teased him relentlessly throughout the night. He wiped at his eyes during the ceremony and she smacked his arm with a bouquet of flowers. 

Then it hit her as well. Temari felt the sting of sadness and pride all at once watching her boy become a man. She held him one last time as they danced at the reception. 

After that emotional display both her and Shikamaru hit the bar pretty hard. It had been far too long since she had relaxed like this. Let her hair down, literally and figuratively. She worried she would feel lonely like she had most of her life. That didn’t last long surrounded by family and friends. Besides she would always have her crybaby of a husband. 

He knotted his hand in her hair before pressing a heated kiss to her lips. She relaxed and draped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed the crooks of her neck and Temari tilted her head to the side to accommodate him. The mutual scent of alcohol on their breath was intoxicating, more than liquor itself. Because something about that damned lazy ninja was always intoxicating and clouding her better judgment. 

Shikamaru worked on removing the top of her dress and she tugged at his clothing as well. She snickered as he fumbled with her clothing, reminiscent of simpler times. She supposed he would be doing fine if it weren’t for several drinks. He snorted at her and kissed her to silence her laughter. He didn’t stop working on her top and slowly slid it down her shoulders once he unfastened it. 

Shikadai may be gone. They were both troubled by that more than they thought. They were used to him zipping in and out of the house. They were used to setting out a third plate at the dinner table. But she assured her husband--and herself--that this would be a tremendous perk. They could finally do whatever, whenever, and wherever. 

Maybe it was that she had just left a wedding. Maybe it was their own clothing, loosely resembling their wedding attire. Or maybe it was Shikamaru struggling with her dress. This all felt nostalgic. It felt as though she was reliving the night they got married. The occasion was far from glamourous but it was theirs. 

She looked into his dark eyes, hers glimmering at his as she let the words roll off her tongue.“Do you remember our wedding night?” she asked, but it came out muffled and indiscernible against his lips. 

“Hmm?” he questioned, pulling his thin eyebrows together. It was a rare occasion that she caught him off guard. He was a difficult person to outwit and well, he knew Temari better than anyone. He was the only person she allowed to know her on such an intimate level. 

She captured the moment mentally, the confusion painted on his face. Temari laughed, tossing her head back, “Do you, remember our wedding night?”

Shikamaru’s face settled into a neutral expression as he shook his head. “Why would you bring up a troublesome thing like that? It was…an experience to learn and grow from,” he said tentatively, this time he was prepared for the roars of laughter and jest. 

Temari muffled her laughter by cupping her hand over her mouth. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of their bed. When she was able to catch a breath she pinched his chin, playing with his goatee. “An experience to learn from? Huh? That is how you would describe our wedding night?” She humored him, pressing her lips to his forehead. 

He rested his head on her chest, settling his arms low around her waist. “Well, it wasn’t perfect, far from it. I think the last time you and the other ladies brought your respective wedding nights up in conversation you called ours an utter disaster on par with the Fourth Great Shinobi War.” She could hear the amusement in his voice despite his attempt to seem annoyed with her. 

She snorted, holding him tighter. “No, I said it was potentially the worst political arrangement between Suna and Konoha in the history of both villages. Maybe even unrepairable by diplomatic means.” 

Shikamaru sighed and she pulled away looking down at him. “Well, all is fair in love and war. Besides, I have improved quite a bit since then. And so have  _ you _ .” The way he emphasized the final word was sobering. Their banter had reached the point to where he was returning her jabs. It was a game they played, one their friends never seemed to comprehend. A battle of wits between the pair. 

She scoffed and smacked his shoulder, sending him back onto the bed. Temari climbed on top of him, straddled his hips as she looked down at him. “And what did I do that was so wrong that night? According to you, a man is to take care of a woman, is he not?” 

“I take fair good care of you. That night was not about what you did. It’s more what you didn’t do,” he said with a smirk testing her. “I remember being the only one doing any work while you just lay there.” 

“That would be the first and last time you did all the work. I was a fool to leave such an important thing to a lazy bastard like you,” she huffed arms folded over her chest. She hardly meant it and he knew it, they both did. 

He pulled her down to him, kissing the inside of her wrist, “I also remember the good. We opened up to each other quite a bit that night.” Her bare chest was pressed against his and she gently removed the tie from his hair. 

“We did. Despite everything, it was a wonderful night. No thanks to the sex,” she mused. 

“Aren’t you sweet,” he said sarcastically. She tangled her hands in his hair, kissing him roughly. Shikamaru tugged his pants off and bunched her dress up. She bit down on his lip. She had no doubts about tonight. Shikamaru was right a lot had changed since then. 

_ She laid next to him, quiet breaths escaping her husband’s mouth. He had never been one to just talk for the sake of speaking but the silence between them was heavier than any words could ever be. Her fists curled in the bedsheet, fingers wrapping in the thin crisp fabric. The material was rough, coarse a testament to its life. It was new. Everything was new tonight and Temari either needed to break the silence or she was going to scream.  _

_ He didn’t turn to her and she didn’t dare look at him. He inhaled sharply and quietly muttered, “I’m sorry.”  _

_ Temari didn’t respond, he fingers tightened into the fabric as he reached over to touch her hand. She finally tilted her head to look at him. She had never seen him looking so trouble, so unsure. Shikamaru was always ten steps ahead of any given situation, analyzing dozens of outcomes. Right now, he didn’t look like he had a clue in the world. “You don’t need to be sorry,” she said and attempted to shrug casually.  _

_ He blew out a bunch of air, “Was it that awful?”  _

_ She immediately went on the defense, “I never said that!” she burst and about went white-knuckled from her grip on the sheets.  _

_ “You didn’t seem to be enjoying it Temari,” he stated evenly, but she could sense his nerves.  _

_ She remembered other women telling her how bad it hurt. She always assumed they were weak or the men they choose were incompetent. Sex should be easy, right? She was regretting taking all the whispers of other women for granted.  _

_ It was insulting and infuriating. She had wanted this so badly and surely Shikamaru did. But it was a far cry from bliss. It was painful, awkward and surely it wasn’t supposed to be like this. It couldn’t be like this. It was short and she wasn’t overwhelmed with pleasure the way she thought she would.  _

_ “Your right, I didn’t,” she finally said. Her fingers relaxed and she brought her hands up to her face, scrubbing at it. Damn all the makeup on her face, damn it all.  _

_ Shikamaru chewed the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t smoked since dinner. Their wedding had been a rather large occasion. Larger than either wanted, but being she was a Princess and he was head of his clan it was inevitable.  _

_ It would be a fine excuse, he needed a hit of nicotine. Then they could pretend this didn’t happen. She figured he would crawl out of bed, smoke a cigarette, and avoid this conversation entirely. When their friends asked they would say it was fine, move on from it.  _

_ She loved him and it had softened her. She was ready to imagine her life in circles, having a night like this once and while until they produced an heir. She couldn’t believe she was even imagining this. Shikamaru folded his arms behind his head, “What can I do to make it better?”  _

_ Temari blinked a little, her heart picked up at his question. But she wasn’t sure. She had never had anything else or anyone else. Then heat and anger bubbled up, “How would I know?” she bit at him. “You are the man, shouldn’t you know?”  _

_ “Well, Temari I have never had sex, well until tonight. I know how my body works but I don’t have a clue about yours other than what a textbook can say,” he said and a blush crept up his neck.  _

_ She sighed and then something he said hit her. “Your the first person I have had sex with. I don’t have a better clue than you. So there genius.” He smiled lazily and she thought about smacking the grin off his face. “What Nara?” _

_ “First off, you are a Nara now. Second, it’s a nice thought that you’ve only been with me and likewise. I guess we will have to learn together then.”  _

_ “Learn?” she questioned him and snorted.  _

_ “The last thing I want is an unhappy wife, that would be too troublesome,” he said with a soft smile. There was still something in his eyes, hurt maybe or sadness. Temari rolled over to kiss him. It was safer than words, she had never been too careful with them.  _

_ His kiss was intense and she felt flutters in her stomach. This had always been pleasant between them. She was his first kiss but Shikamaru was a quick learner. He tenderly rubbed his thumb over her shoulder and she warmed into his touch. Things may not have been perfect but with time things would fall into place.  _

His back smacked against the mattress and she let out ragged breaths. She rubbed her thumb over his collarbone and the reddened, purple mark she left behind. 

“Proud of yourself?” he asked. 

“You're damn right,” she said and he brought her hand up to his lips. “I love you. Be ready for round two.” 

He snickered at her, “What happened to all the time in the world? I’m tired.” 

“And I want you now. Again and again.”

“Troublesome woman,” he muttered and let out a loud yawn.

“You like it.” 

“You're not wrong.” 


End file.
